


Ace In Dat Ass:One Shot

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AsaNoya - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Really Short But Gets Straight To The Point, The Point Being They Have Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ignore the title, I couldn't think of a decent one that fit this one shot. Basically, I image Asahi and Noya having really passionate sex. The kind you look at and go 'Aww' while they're like legit ass deep into the other. Yeeaa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ace In Dat Ass:One Shot

I feel protected with his colossal frame hovering over me. Warm breath tickles my skin as he exhales quiet moans into my ear. The sensation causes my body to quaver in his hold, adding to the building pleasure. A rhythmic pattern of wood slamming against the wall with ever satisfying thrust encompasses the steady presto of skin slapping skin. Sounds of rough sex and the adrenaline of it all floods my mind, causing my limbs to tremble more as I feel myself reaching a memorable climax. 

His hand clutches my hair rather harrowingly, pushing my features flushed against his chest. A tinge of pain spreads across my scalp in a delightful soreness. I cannot help, but admire this side of him. The side so dazed by titilating euphoria that his actions become spontaneous. His body is carnivorous for the itch that makes him yearn for the upmost delirious gluttony. The second nature to fret about everything has left him; in disappointment, the passionate escapade is only temporary, I remind myself. 

Feeling the momentum pick up, I secure my hold around his neck; my face burying deeper into his chest. I pant hoarsely as the pressure in my abdomen accelerates quickly. He releases his hold on my waist to grip the headboard of the bed, picking up the pace as he does so. In a desperate attempt to hold on tighter, my teeth clench his sweat-slick skin and my legs clasp onto his lower back. Hearing him rasp out makes my member throb with anticipation. My body clings to his. I am pressed against him at such an intimate proximity. Inaudibly, I spurt out "I love you"s as an intense orgasm engulfs over me like a tsunami. Gritting my teeth deeper, I release a shameless cry. My toes curl into the balls of my feet, my calves and thighs seized onto the orgasm at full strength, and smears of ejaculation plaster my stomach. 

I am left with no time to recover or bathe in the afterglow. He continues to drive himself into me; more aggressively and hastily than his earlier method. I throw my head back, releasing my teeth from his skin, and howl at the stimulation rising beyond a point I am completely foreign to. The fingers in my hair sprawl out wide, cradling my dome in his palm. He grunts low and deep with each finishing thrust, face buried between my neck and shoulder. 

Every muscle spasms, seizing up and stiffening as my senses over flood with a feeling spiraling out of control. My brain has been taken over. I can no longer think or speak coherently. White speckled twists cross my line of sight. We are so close. So much of him has tinted me. I will never be able to forget him: the way he smells, the way he feels, the way he sounds. I will not ever forget him. 

Fingers recoiled around my hair, involuntarily yanking my head back onto the mattress. The sound of a pitiful wail throws me off guard; along with a few soft whimpers, afterwards. The tips of his long,dark locks slightly skim the sides of my face. My hand glides down his heavily heaving chest. I feel a sense of responsible and pride for making him feel good. And I wonder if he feels the same way about me. If he purposely pushes his stamina for my arousal. 

When he final opens his eyes, I am already full surveillance on him. A blush rising across his cheeks in a light shade of red. No matter how many times we do it, he will always be so bashful at the end. I would be lying if I said it wasn't one of my favorite parts: teasing him about a job well done, watching his ears burn red at my lewd compliments. 

Our faces become nestled together as we ignore a much needed shower and cuddle instead. I pepper his features in soft kisses, starting from his forehead, to the bridge of his nose, to the apple of his cheek, and finally his lips. It's a long soft kiss that he returns. I pull away languidly, and rest against his chest. Not long after, we are both asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, that was my first 'out in the open' fanfiction. I am sorry if I just wasted your time with a very rushed, very short one shot. Pointers to make it less shitty will always be welcomed. Anyway, thank you and have a nice day!


End file.
